


New Soul

by Maja1806



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Charlie Bradbury, F/F, F/M, Heaven & Hell, Human Dean, Human Sam, M/M, Multi, Young Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maja1806/pseuds/Maja1806
Summary: The loud sound of a bass woke him up. Just like every morning, Pink Floyd was the best way to start any day. And so his routine started, and he really liked it. What he didn't expect was an angel to come crashing trough his door rambling about a promotion and a test.What had he done to deserve that?! All he needed was his work and routine, and the ocational girl on the weekends.But aparently "Heaven" had other plans.





	1. ANGELS

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I "publish" so please any feedback would be thanked.

The loud sound of a bass woke him up. Just like every morning, Pink Floyd was the best way to start any day. And so his routine started.

Stand up, take a shower, brush his teeth and fix his hair while choosing what to wear within a collection of leather jackets, washout jeans and flannel shirts. Even the PB&J sandwich he ate as breakfast tasted like it always did and the coffee maker never disappointed him. He actually liked his routine, that´s why he followed it even on weekends like this one, when he had nothing more to do than a few sketches for future projects (if he pleased) and taking a walk through the park, where he would most likely find a nice girl to spend the night with.

He really liked his routine.

And he was actually enjoying it until there was a knock on the door. Hoping it was just a magazine subscription he could blow off, he walked to it and opened up.

\- Well, Good morning, Dean Winchester! Thank Dad, you’re a morning person! – came the loud and kind of cheery voice of a geeky looking redhead girl – I really was not looking forward to waiting by the door or waking you up  
\- Who the hell are you? – Asked Dean surprised and a little angry at the enthusiastic girl – And how do you know my name?!  
\- Oh, right, you don’t know me… Now that I think about it, you don’t even believe in me – said the still nameless girl while walking through the open door and looking around the living room – Don’t worry, I‘m not offended, actually I kind of understand it, If someone forced me to believe in something I can’t see, I would also be a little doubtful  
\- Okay, stop right there! This is MY home and I don’t know you, and you are actually talking crazy, so either you start making some sense right about now, or I will kick you out of here before my coffee gets cold – said, a now pretty angry, Dean, still with one hand on the opened door.  
\- Right! Sorry, I tend to ramble a little when I’m nervous – answered the redhead looking at him up front and smiling a little – My name is Charlie, nice to meet you, Dean  
\- That’s the other thing, how do you know my name and address? And I need the truth, it’s simply NOT normal for someone to go knocking on people’s doors saying stuff like that – asked Dean a little calmer but still kind of confused  
\- I’m an angel, a Gatherer to be precise, and you are my final test! So let’s get to work! – answered Charlie clapping her hands at the end and making her way to the kitchen  
\- Hold on right there, missy!! You are a WHAT?! – taking a hold of her shoulder and stopping her way to the other room.  
\- An angel – repeated the redhead – And If I were you I would drink that before it actually gets cold and you’re missing jam for your breakfast tomorrow, you actually put too much on Tuesday  
\- Wait, what? – asked Dean, now so confused he let go a little of his hold and so Charlie started walking again  
\- Tuesday, you know the day after Monday, and also the day Sam told you about his proposal – she answered nonchalant sitting down in front of Dean’s usual spot.

Now Dean was startled. How could she know THAT? He hasn’t told anyone about it. He has been going around that info for four days now not telling a soul. Sam must have told her. There was no other way, he was NOT buying the angel crap.

\- Okay, so you know Sam, you should have said so before, where do you know him from? I didn’t know he was teaching again, and nice guess with the jam haha – Dean relaxed a little, if his brother knew this girl she must be harmless and also playing him a prank with the whole angel thing.  
\- Oh, I don’t know him, I just read about him, he’s your brother after all – answered Charlie smiling at him.  
\- Okay, “Charlie” you can stop the prank, do you know Jess then or what?

Dean was now a little impatient, his coffee was already cold and he still couldn’t make sense for this short redhead sitting in front of him. Looking her up and down, she couldn’t be more than 23 years old, wore jeans, snickers, green jacket and a printed t-shirt, her hair was short and a little curly, she actually looked like a university student.

\- The kind that studies computer stuff – thought Dean.  
\- You mean Jessica? Your brother’s future fiancé? No, again Dean, I just read about her, I had to be informed before coming to you – answered Charlie trying to be as clear as possible.  
\- Then, how THE HELL you know about that?! What do you mean you “read” about them?! And coming to me for WHAT?! – This wasn’t right and Dean knew it, it all sounded fishy and he needed a real explanation.   
\- Okay, Dean, calm down, I already told all of it – said the girl slowly – I’m an angel, a Gatherer, you are part of my final test for a promotion and I needed to be informed before coming because that’s just how I am.  
\- I don’t know what your end game with this is but I’m not buying it, so cut it out and explain yourself for real before I call the police – so this was no joke and she just knew stuff she shouldn’t – who is this girl?!   
\- Your brother is about to call you, don’t be mean, he has been actually worried about your lack of excitement for his news all week   
And without missing a bit his cell started ringing, Sam was calling. Dean looked at the phone and then at Charlie, he wasn’t sure if he should answer.  
\- Come on, Dean, it’s your brother – said Charlie rolling her eyes at him for his lack of trust at his own cell.  
So Dean answered, and sure enough, it was Sammy.  
\- Dean? Are you okay? You took more time than usual to answer – said his brother’s voice on the other side of the phone  
\- Yeah, Sammy, don’t worry, by the way, nice prank, you sent her right? – smiled Dean at the cell while looking at Charlie, she rolled her eyes again.  
\- Sent who? Someone sent you a hooker?! - Sam sounded surprised and a little disgusted, too real to be faking.  
\- No, this geeky looking redhead girl… Charlie…? – answered Dean now unsure about it all being a prank of his brother.  
\- Charlie? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dean, I was calling to know if you thought over what I told you, you know, my engagement…? – said Sam now sounding a little insecure and scared over his brother’s answer.  
\- Your… right, your engagement! I’m… I’m happy about it! Sorry I didn’t quite react like you hoped for then, you took me off guard, but I’m really happy for you, Sammy – said Dean looking straight to Charlie while she smiled at his answer for his brother.  
\- Thanks, Dean! You know, I was kind of worried there for a while, but I’m glad you are actually happy about it! That makes this easier… - started Sam happily  
\- He is going to ask you to be his best man – whispered Charlie still smiling  
\- … Would you be my best man? – asked Sam a second later  
Dean was shocked and silent.  
\- You don’t have to answer right now, you can think it over…  
Charlie frowned and kicked him under the table.  
\- No! No, I don’t have to, of course I’d be your best man, Sammy! Count me in, just don’t let Jess put me on a pink tux or something – said quickly Dean trying to laugh but still shocked about it all.  
\- Hahaha! Of course not, don’t worry about it! – Laughed Sam – Thanks, Dean, I knew I could count on you!  
\- Sure, Sammy, what are brothers for after all? – smiled Dean   
\- Well, thank you, brother, I’ll let you know when she says “yes”   
\- Tomorrow morning – said Charlie lightly  
\- Tomorrow? – asked Dean out loud  
\- Yes! I was planning on cooking her breakfast and sticking the ring on a muffing or something – said Sam sounding really excited   
\- Tell him not to put it on her orange juice, she drinks fast in the morning – said Charlie with a smirk  
\- Ah… don’t put it in her orange juice… - repeated Dean unsure  
\- That was the other idea, but why not? ...oh! You’re right she drinks kind of fast in the morning – rambled Sam – wait, how did you know that?  
\- I just… assumed – answered Dean hoping his brother would believe that  
\- Oh, okay, good guess! – Said Sam – well, thanks again, Dean, I’ll let you know how it goes tomorrow!  
\- Okay, Sammy, good luck – and Dean hanged off his phone looking at Charlie still surprised   
\- He bought it, don’t worry – said the red head smiling  
\- Let’s pretend I believe you and you are… an…. Angel – started Dean – what could an angel possibly want from me?  
\- Dean, if I’m going to have to repeat myself to you every time you doubt me this is going to be a long year – said Charlie tired – You are my final test for a promotion  
\- A year?? And what kind of promotion? – Asked Dean while thinking - Do angels get promoted?!  
\- Now you’re asking the right questions! – said Charlie standing up – it is kind of a long story so… keep eating, I guess  
Dean looked at her confused and intrigued so he just took a hold of his cup and took a sip of his now cold coffee. Charlie smiled and finally began explaining.  
\- There are 6 Families in angels, you are born in one and in the lowest class of it, class 1. The Families are: Love, Knowledge, Miracles, Salvation, Strength and Carrier. Each one has 3 classes below the archangel that leads it…   
\- Archangel?! Like Michael and that?! – cut her Dean astonished.  
\- Yes, like Michael, he is actually the Leader of the Strength Family, the “army” of heaven – explained Charlie – I belong to the Knowledge Family, I’m a Gatherer, class 1.  
\- So you are in the lowest class…  
\- Right! And to get promoted I have to do 50 years of assistance to Uriel, the seventh Archangel, the lawyer of human kind – she continued.  
\- Okay, and what do I have to do with all that? – asked Dean, curious because weirdly enough it was starting to make sense  
\- I first have to pass three tests to be one of the two angels to go with Uriel – explained Charlie – And you are my final test!   
Charlie looked happy that the whole explanation finally made sense to Dean, while he was looking at her still a little skeptic. He put down his cup and stood up facing the red head.  
\- I’m your final test as in what? What are you supposed to do to me? – asked Dean with a serious face.  
\- I’m supposed to find your soul mate! – answered Charlie smiling.  
\- MY WHAT?!


	2. DEMONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now he was the subject of an angel's quest... bring it on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I "publish" so please any feedback would be thanked.

It had been a long Saturday and finally in bed, it could not get longer. He had spent almost all day hearing to Charlie’s explanation of life in heaven and the rest of it asking questions and trying not to get a headache. It turned out quite simple at the beginning.

One angel class 1 from each Family is presented to do the tests every 50 years, depending on how they do their job and if they actually want to be promoted. The tree tests consist in theory, practice and a final practice test that (according to Charlie) was the toughest one, that’s where Dean came in. She also mentioned that from the six only one didn’t pass the theory test, but only tree passed the practice one, one of the tree being Charlie. The second and third, he found out, were really close to her, one was her girlfriend Dorothy, a Soldier from the Strength Family, and the other was Castiel, a Cherub from the Love Family, who (in Charlie’s words) was “adorable”. 

According to the angel, each Family had its duty with mankind and so each class within each Family had a different “job” to complete for this duty to be accomplished. She was a Gatherer within the Knowledge Family (led by the archangel Jophiel), which meant she gathered and selected information about topics she was assigned to – kind of like a spy or a hacker – thought Dean. She was also trained to translate every language that ever existed, in case it was the time for humans to find some message from the past. And that’s where the Carrier Family came in, led by the Archangel Gabriel, they worked as the form of communication between heaven and earth and were one of the Families that had the most contact with human kind. The Miracles Family and the Salvation Family had similar duties that their names made self-explanatory, led by the Archangels Rafael and Zadquiel respectively, were (according to Charlie) pretty dull. The Strength Family was led by Michael, like she said before, was the heavens army. And then there was also the Love Family, led by the Archangel Chamuel, within they had the classic Cherubs, like her friend Castiel, and the Cupids that were a class 2, that Family’s duty was also pretty obvious by the name and she didn’t have to explain much, mostly because Dean didn’t want to listen to that, most likely, cheesy explanation.

The complicated part started when she began explaining the tests. The theory one was pretty basic, theory about the six Families and the duty of the class 1 angels in each one of them, including history and process in some cases. The first practice test was showing that they could actually DO the job of a class 1 angel in every Family, but just with little examples. Charlie mentioned they used some animals for that, causing them no harm obviously. Dean was pretty amazed with that one, according to the explanation they actually performed six tests in one, surprisingly enough only 3 of the original 6 angels passed.  
And finally, their last practice test was random. They were assigned a duty from a class 2 angel of a Family that wasn’t theirs and they had one year to complete it. She was assigned a cupid’s chore, find the soul mate for a new soul. That was a challenge and apparently Charlie loved challenges. 

\- So… I’m a new soul? – asked Dean when she finally finished explaining  
\- According to their records, yeah – she answered smiling – I’m actually happy with the task, Dorothy got a Announcer’s chore, that’s a Carrier Family class 2, and Castiel got a Connoisseur’s chore, a Knowledge Family class 2, so, I think mine is the most exciting one!  
\- Exciting? Who told you I even want to find my soul mate? – asked Dean a little offended by the decision from heaven.  
\- Well… Chamuel I guess, he is the one who assigned me to you – said Charlie – and come on, Dean, everyone wants to find their other half! Even angels try to, even though we have no souls.  
Dean had just rolled his eyes and begged for some sleep, to which Charlie looked doubtful to let him go at that point but didn’t refuse.  
\- I’ll come back tomorrow morning so you can… think it over I guess – said the red head and within a blink of an eye she was gone.  
And that’s how he was in bed at last thinking it all over trying to convince himself it was all just a long dream and he would wake up to the Saturday morning he had longed for all week, talk to his brother and meet a nice girl to spend a couple hours with. That’s the kind of relationship he was looking forward to, fun for a few hours on the weekends and a nonstop relationship with his job for the rest of the week. What could possibly be wrong with that? But apparently Heaven had other plans for him.   
\- Bring it on – was the last whisper he expired as he finally fell asleep.

 

A bright light was bothering him, also his alarm clock hasn’t yet made a sound so why were the curtains open? And what was poking him on the ribs?

\- Dean? Come on wake up, the sun has already risen – heard a voice while still feeling the poking on his ribs.  
\- What the hell? – asked Dean as he opened his eyes.  
Bright light, too bright. That was Charlie in front of him, in his room, sitting on his bed. An angel, a Gatherer, whose final test depended on his love life, Charlie. Finally everything came back to him and he jumped, sitting in a rush facing the girl.  
\- Fuck, you are real! - Said Dean surprised and a little tired – And what are you doing in my room? Haven’t you heard of knocking?!  
\- Yes, but yesterday you almost kicked me out so I opted for a less optional appearance – answered Charlie smirking.  
\- What time is it? – asked Dean trying to grab his phone  
\- According to your phone 5:30 – answered the girl standing up  
\- Are you freaking kidding me?! On a Sunday?! – Dean was pissed – Get the hell out of my room! I need my eight hours on weekends!  
\- But Dean!! – trying to stop the man from kicking her out  
\- Your have a fucking year to make my life hell, start on working hours! – said Dean while closing the door from his room once and for all – Freaking angel  
While Dean went back to sleep, Charlie sighed and walked to the living room to sit and wait, not knowing what else to do. Suddenly another girl appeared out of thin air. Taller than Charlie, her black hair tight in a braid over his shoulder and wearing what appeared to be an armor.   
\- Hey, what are you doing? – asked the girl with her arms crossed  
\- Dorothy!! – Jumped Charlie throwing her arms to the girl’s shoulders – Oh, I’ve missed you, how was your test? I assume you’ve already finished  
\- Actually, I came here to warn you – answered Dorothy taking a step back from the hug   
\- Warn me? About what? – asked the redhead confused  
\- The Demons   
\- What? But why?  
Dorothy took a deep breath and sat on the couch, making a gesture for Charlie to do the same  
\- One is trying to sabotage me – Said finally  
\- What? But they have never been so active! – Said Charlie surprised – That’s the only thing I liked about them!  
\- Well, not anymore, apparently this generation of demons are the kind that like trickery and also, Azazel has changed their last test – explained Dorothy  
\- What do you mean he has changed the test?! Was it a special demon that tried to sabotage you? – asked Charlie starting to understand  
\- Yes, the demons new final test is to sabotage us  
\- What?!  
\- WHAT?! – Dean shouted from the door of his bedroom walking to the living room, he looked at Dorothy confused – Who are you? What are you doing in my house? And what is this crazy talk about demons?  
\- Dean! I thought you were asleep… - said Charlie standing up – This is Dorothy, remember I told you about her?  
\- Yeah, your girlfriend… - remembered Dean – What are you wearing?  
\- This is my armor, I assume she told you I’m a Soldier, Strength Family class 1 – answered Dorothy standing straight showing off the whole armor – If it is too overwhelming I can change  
And before Dean could denied, within a blink of an eye, Dorothy changed. She was now wearing what appeared to be green camouflage pants, a white V-neck t-shirt and black snickers.  
\- Better?  
\- Actually, yes – answered Dean surprised  
\- Okay, let’s sit so we can explain – said Charlie a little relived  
The tree of them sat down, the two angels in the love seat and Dean in the single couch right next to Charlie.  
\- You just cost me sleeping hours so talk – said the blonde massaging his forehead with two fingers  
\- Right, sorry about that – apologized Charlie – Actually this are news for me too, so I’ll let Dorothy explain  
\- Alright, I assume she told you about our final test? – asked Dorothy and Dean nodded – Demons have a similar thing, they also look for a promotion as assistances of Azazel, the lawyer of hell, their tests have never interfere with ours, but apparently now Azazel has changed the rules  
\- What do you mean? – asked Dean unsure, Charlie seemed to have the same question in mind  
\- Their last test is to sabotage us – said Dorothy sounding a little tired  
\- What do you mean “sabotage”? – asked Charlie   
\- I mean, the goal of their final test is to prevent us from succeeding – explained Dorothy – as in, making us fail  
After that Charlie and Dean were so shocked, both for different reasons that they kept quiet for a while. Of course that didn’t last.  
\- Demons…? As in Satan? Or Lucifer? – asked Dean still surprised  
\- Actually Lucifer is an archangel that fell, so, yeah like Satan, that was the first demon he created – answered Dorothy  
\- But why? I mean, haven’t Uriel said anything to Azazel about this? – asked Charlie worried  
\- I don’t think so, at least he hasn’t said anything to the other archangels, cause I consulted with Michael after my encounter and he was just as surprised as me – answered Dorothy – This wasn’t the plan  
\- So, now what? – asked Dean to Charlie   
\- First I would like to know exactly what we are dealing with – said Charlie to Dean – Dothy, tell us what happened please  
Dorothy sighed and started to explain.  
\- I went to study this man that my mission involved, Rufus Turner, he is the leader of a really misogynist, “pro-family”, old fashioned group in South America, really problematic – began the angel – My mission is to “open his eyes” in a way, his son had just came out to him and he was facing an awful dilemma with his believes and his heart so I am supposed to make him realize that his son is perfect and that what he proclaims is hateful  
At this point she stopped to take some air and her eyes hardened a little.  
\- But I really didn’t expect to find what I found… The demon had arrived before me… - said Dorothy sounding a little hurt – He had talked his ear off about “unnatural love” and “what GOD wanted”, the man filled with rage had kicked his son out of the house, the kid is only 16! I’ve been talking to him for two days straight trying to reach his heart and change his mind… The most I have accomplished so far is for him to make contact with his son, he called him and made sure he was okay at least… That freaking demon has slowed my whole test for days!!  
Dorothy was furious and one could tell, the angel was imposing just sitting down, Dean could only imagine what she was actually capable of doing. Charlie, on the other hand, didn’t seemed scared or surprised, she just kept a hand on her girlfriend’s thigh like trying to keep her grounded.   
\- Do you know its name and class? – asked Charlie calmer than she actually felt  
\- Bubba, Wrath – answered Dorothy, eyes on the floor   
\- Are you sure it wasn’t just a common demon passing the time?  
\- Yeah, he kind of told me…   
\- Wait just a second, what did you mean when you said you “talked” to the man and so did the demon? – Asked Dean a little confused – Did you actually appeared to the man like Charlie to me?  
\- No, I was doing an Announcer’s job, which means I go invisible and talk to him as thoughts in his head – explained Dorothy looking at him in the eyes – He will never know that it was an angel or a demon that helped him make certain decisions, that’s why we are not supposed to do it so often, to protect your free will  
\- Oh, okay, thank you I guess – said Dean surprised  
\- Don’t, you humans just don’t listen sometimes, so it’s kind of a waste of time – said bluntly the black haired angel  
\- I’m sure Rufus will listen, Dothy, you shouldn’t worry – said Charlie trying to cheer her up  
\- I’m not so worried about my test as I am about yours and Castiel’s – answered Dorothy looking at her still mad  
\- Well, thanks, but until Uriel says something we shouldn’t… - started the red head but stopped  
There was silence for a couple of minutes with the two angels looking at nothing in particular and Dean really confused but too tense to break the moment.  
\- You were saying? – asked suddenly Dorothy smirking   
\- Damn… - expired Charlie  
\- Did I miss anything? – asked Dean  
\- Yeah, Uriel just called… - answered the red head – we must go  
\- What do you mean he “called”??  
\- Don’t worry, I’ll be back as soon as possible! – said Charlie standing up in a hurry as Dorothy did the same  
\- Nice meeting you, blondie – said the other angel and within a second both of them were gone  
\- Fuck…

Despite the time (almost noon) Dean was still tired and it had been too much information for a weekend. He took a deep breath and went back to bed, hoping with all his heart Uriel kept Charlie away for at least the rest of the day.   
Obviously that didn’t happen. As soon as Dean woke up, for the second time that day, to eat something, he found Charlie sitting in the kitchen. She actually looked worried, this couldn’t be good news.

\- Hey, Charles, everything fine? – asked Dean as he walked to the coffee maker and started to pour coffee in it.  
\- It’s Charlie and no – answered the angel tired  
\- What did the great Uriel say? – asked the man while taking the PB&J out of the fridge  
\- That there was nothing he could do, but that it would make our victory even greater – said Charlie letting her head rest in his folded arms, she sounded frustrated – There is one demon for each of us trying to fuck this up… I hate demons…  
\- Wow… Does that mean that I’ll eventually meet one? – asked Dean now with a sandwich in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.  
\- Not necessarily, I don’t know how it will approach but it will… - answered Charlie mostly talking into her arms – I just hope it’s not Lust, you look like a man full of it…  
\- Excuse me?  
\- Dean, I did my research, believe me, you are – said Charlie not raising her head  
\- I don’t know how not to take that as offensive – said Dean sitting down in front of her starting on his coffee  
\- Believe me, every man has its sin, it’s a fact, it’s not offensive – answered the angel raising her head just enough to look at Dean while talking  
\- Hey, if I have to have a flaw, then I’m glad it’s lust – laughed the man  
\- You don’t have to, but I guess you are right, it’s the one that sounds most fun – said Charlie finally smiling a little  
\- Okay, so now that we have the news, what changes? – asked Dean hopeful  
\- Nothing, I still have to find you your soul mate, only now I will have to be really careful not to come across any demons – explained Charlie lifting his head and raising her shoulders  
\- What happens if I don’t want you to find her? – asked Dean  
\- I’ll fail… – answered the angel – Dean, don’t you dare! I worked really hard!  
\- Look, I’ve already told you I don’t want a soul mate – raising his shoulder and letting them down acting like he didn’t care what happened to the angel – Can’t you talk to Uriel or some other feathery boss to change your test?  
\- No, I can’t! Once they make you sign you are on your own – explained Charlie  
\- Then I’m sorry but no, thanks – said finally Dean finishing his coffee in one go  
\- Come on Dean! It’ll be fun, you get to go to bars and discos and kind of places you like! – tried Charlie  
\- Why would I…?  
\- That the easiest way to meet other people and let me see if one of them is “the one”  
\- Oh, no no no no no, “the one” for me is me so thank you but no thank you – said Dean a little exasperated   
\- Come on Dean, I’ll be here for a year either way…  
\- HERE? Who said you could stay HERE?! – asked Dean surprised and angry  
\- I’m an angel, Dean you can’t escape me – answered Charlie smirking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a beta!


	3. BLONDIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old dog can't learn new tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old dog can't learn new tricks

Charlie was right, Dean couldn’t escape. It was Thursday and for the fourth time this week he opened his apartment door to find the angel waiting for him. And she wouldn’t shut up, insisting on her test and his soul mate. Dean was tired and it hasn’t even been a week yet.  
\- How was work today? – Asked Charlie as soon as he opened the door – Met someone nice? I should go with you, I think I’ll go tomorrow since you don’t seem to want to help me  
\- What the hell? Charlie, you are NOT to accompany me at my job, there has to be boundaries! – Dean was tired and now angry  
\- It’s not like you have a vote, I’m an angel, remember? – Answered Charlie smirking – Now, If you’ll agree to help me, then we could get to an agreement…  
\- I thought you angel were all nice and shit – said Dean while leaving his bag over the kitchen’s island table and started to look for something to snack  
\- Most are, If you don’t bother us, we don’t bother you and we even help, but if you rub us the wrong way… well just ask Luci – explained the angel sitting by the table and looking at the man continue with his routine.  
\- Luci?  
\- You know, Lucifer  
\- You call him “Luci”?!  
\- As long as he doesn’t find out I’m cool  
Dean looked at her a little impressed. Took a piece of pie from the fridge and sat down to eat. Then he heard a knock at the door.  
\- Who…?  
\- It’s your brother – said Charlie smiling – Can I open?  
\- No! Won’t you go away? – Asked Dean walking to the door while Charlie followed – What will I tell him if he sees you?  
\- That I’m here trying to make you happy and you won’t let me  
Dean stopped suddenly causing the angel to hit his back. He turned quickly to face her.  
\- That’s not going to happen – he said serious, Charlie smiled and just kept walking to the door – Wait, Charlie! What are you…?!  
The angel got to the door and opened it with a smile.  
\- Hi, Sam, it’s nice to meet you! I’m Charlie – she said while letting Sam in and closing the door behind him.  
\- Hello, Charlie…? It’s nice meeting you too, I guess – answered Sam a little overwhelmed.  
Sam was a tall man, that’s the first thing that came to Charlie’s head. He had longer hair than most men his age, which was around 28. He had a smile on his face that, although now confused, seemed to always stay there. She could see the brother’s resemblance.  
\- What are you doing here? – asked Dean with his arms crossed  
\- I can’t come by anymore? I told you I’ll be coming this week to tell you about my proposal – answered Sam confused by his brother position  
\- Oh! Right! Congratulations, Sam! You are a couple made in heaven! – Said Charlie happily – quite literally actually...  
\- Thank you, Charlie, but how do you…?  
\- I told her – said Dean at the same time Charlie answered  
\- I’m an angel  
\- What? – asked the tallest man now really confused  
\- I’m an angel – repeated the red head before Dean could intervene – I’m actually here on a mission but your brother won’t cooperate  
Now both brothers were silent. Dean looked a little angry and didn’t know how to explain, while Sam was simple confused and his mouth kept opening and closing without saying any actual words.  
\- Can I tell him the whole thing? – Charlie asked Dean  
He sighed and shrugged.  
\- You’ve already spilled the beans, the only other explanation would be that you are nuts – answered Dean – And I’m sure you would tell him anyway  
\- Tell me what? – Asked Sam now more confused  
\- Oh! Let me! – told him Charlie, taking his arm and guiding him to the living room where the three of them sat down and the angel began explaining.  
Sam kept quiet for most of the story, asking only about the time period she had for the test and how did she know Uriel was calling her last Sunday. When she finished Dean looked at his brother not knowing what to expect, he had been silence the whole time a little doubtful Sam would believe any of it.  
\- So, you have a year to find Dean’s soul mate or you stay in your job for another fifty years? – summarized Sam looking at Charlie  
\- Exactly! – smiled the angel  
\- And also on the proses there might be a demon that wants to screw you up but you don’t know how it will appear, right?  
\- Correct!  
\- Oh my god, Dean! This is perfect! – smiled Sam looking now at his brother  
\- What?! – Dean was astonished  
\- This is what I was hoping for! – said Sam really excited  
\- What the hell are you talking about?! – asked Dean a little pissed off at him  
\- I was worried about you and your declared bachelor life – explained Sam  
\- What is there to worry about?  
\- Come on, Dean! You’re an architect, you live in a really nice condo, earn enough money to feed a family of four and you spend your weekends chasing single women, you need stability that doesn’t come from buildings – said the younger brother  
\- I have stability! I have you, don’t I?!  
\- You will always have me, Dean, but eventually I’ll want a family of my own, that’s why I’m marring Jess – explained Sam – Don’t you want the same?  
\- Look, Dean, before you answer – interrupted Charlie softly – You don’t have to marry or have kids, there are a lot of people that live happily ever after on their own, but you have the chance to find that special someone, heaven is giving you this chance, don’t you think you should take it?  
Dean looked at the angel and then at Sam. They have put him in a corner, he really didn’t have escape here.  
\- I can’t say no at this point – finally answered the man – Can’t bargain against a lawyer and an angel  
\- I count that as a win – said Charlie smiling  
Sam raised his hand and gave her a high five.  
\- I always wanted to do that – said the angel excited  
\- You’ve never high fived before? – asked Sam  
\- Okay, ladies, if I’m going to do this – interrupted Dean – you are not to intervene  
\- I’m supposed to! – said Charlie confused  
\- I can flirt my way through anyone, I don’t need a wing man  
\- That’s quite the coincidence considering she is an angel… - said Sam with a smirk while said angel laughed  
\- Just go do your thing and tell me who I should approach – stopped them Dean  
\- Deal! – said Charlie while shaking Deans extended hand  
\- Oh! This will be great, you’ll have to let me come with! – Sam begged still laughing a little  
\- No way  
\- Yes!!!  
\- Charlie, If you want to pass your test, my brother is not invited – told her Dean with a finality sound in his voice  
\- Okay… - sighed Charlie to immediately after whisper to Sam – I’ll tell you everything  
Sam chuckled and Dean looked at him angry.  
\- Let’s go then! – said Charlie smiling as she stood up  
\- Now?  
\- There’s no time like the present – replied the angel as Sam shrugged standing up as well  
\- Come on, guys, I’m tired – complained Dean – By the way, Jess said yes right?  
\- Oh! Right! I almost forgot! – said Sam who with all the new information had missed the reason for his visit – Yeah, she said yes, we are getting married in six months  
\- Six months?! – Exclaimed his brother surprised – That’s way too fast!  
\- Yeah, I know, but we want to take advantage of our works vacations as honeymoon and we always talked about a simple wedding so there’s not much actual planning to do – explained Sam smiling  
\- Oh God, you are like puppies – said Dean disgusted  
\- And you are going to be like that too, but first you have to stand up, let’s go! – told him Charlie taking him by the arm and pulling.  
\- Okay… I’ll go right now, but nothing fancy or dancy – said Dean standing up at last – I’m really tired even though you don’t believe me  
\- I do, but we have work to do! And you own me like a week so stop the whining – the angel didn’t let go of his arm until he opened the front door to leave  
\- Oh, I wish I could see that – complained Sam – I have to go back home but please, Charlie, tell me all of it tomorrow  
\- My almost inexistent love life is none of your business – said Dean serious  
\- Jerk  
\- Bitch  
\- Okay, you already said you love each other so bye bye – said Charlie rolling her eyes and started walking to the elevator with Dean by the arm – And don’t worry Sam, I’ll tell you all of it tomorrow  
\- HEY! – complained Dean letting her guide him  
\- Bye, Charlie! – said Sam closing the door from Dean’s apartment as the elevators’ door closed  
The angel led the way outside stopping when they got to the sidewalk in front of Dean’s condo.  
\- So, which place do you like? I think there’s a coffee shop around the corner or do you want to go to a bar? – asked Charlie excited  
\- Oh god, If we are actually doing this, then I need a drink – answered Dean rolling his eyes and now leading them to a bar two streets from there.  
The place from outside seemed pretty regular, neon lights reading the name of the place, which curiously enough was “Neon”. Inside on the other hand, was a really fancy looking place. The bar was on the right, mirrors on the top, low light and no dance floor, just little coffee tables and white sofas, and some high tables with long chairs surrounding them. There were not many people, but it was still pretty early and crowds weren’t helpful either. Charlie followed Dean to the bar where they sat on a pair of high chairs and he ordered two beers smiling to the barman.  
\- Dean, I don’t really need to drink or eat, remember? Angel? – said Charlie to the man when the two glasses were placed in front of them  
\- Ha, It’s easy to forget, you look human – answered Dean looking at her  
\- Yeah, I know, that’s the idea, angels are actually just energy, since we don’t have a soul we are in another level and we don’t really need bodies, obviously we can’t appear to humans as light, you would be blinded – explained Charlie – This is just a vessel, it’s supposed to be what I would look like if I were human, also this clothes are just to blend in, between angels each Family has kind of a uniform  
\- Okay… so you don’t have a gender? – asked Dean confused  
\- Oh, we don’t really care about that, you humans make a big deal out of it and actually… - sighed the angel - …gender is just the name of your vessel not your soul  
\- Deep – said Dean – okay, now, no more talk about angels, I drink, you drink  
\- But I already told you…  
\- You don’t need to eat or drink, I get it but what happens if you do?  
Charlie shrugged.  
\- Let’s try then! – Dean pointed to her glass with his in hand  
The angel looked at the man and then the glass unsure but at the end sighed and took the glass in her hand.  
\- Okay, Cheers – he said knocking the glasses together lightly  
\- Cheers? – Charlie was confused  
\- It’s a saying – explained Dean showing it to her again – you knock the glasses and say “cheers” before you drink  
\- Oh… - mumbled Charlie – and now what?  
\- Now, we drink – said Dean to immediately after take a huge sip from his beer and the angel followed him  
\- It’s not bad – commented Charlie with a little surprise in her voice  
\- Cold beer never is – replied Dean smiling  
\- You would know, I guess – said the angel to then start looking around the place – Okay, let’s get started!  
\- How is this supposed to work?  
\- Well, since it’s not what I normally do, this will be a little hard on me so just pick someone and try to get to know her so I can check her aura next to yours – explained Charlie still looking around a little  
\- Her aura? Isn’t that like a Buda kind of deal? – the man was confused  
\- We call it that, but it’s like the glow your soul gives when you interact with another person, when it’s your soul mate the colors will match – answered now looking directly at him – since you are a new soul I can’t check for past lives  
\- What the…?  
\- I’ll explain later, will you please choose someone and start talking? – asked the angel anxiously  
\- Fine  
Dean sighed and looked at the people that were alone, one guy by the bar, one girl sitting on a high chair with two empty glasses in front of her and another girl by a coffee table with a drink in her hand. Both girls looked good, pretty and all but he had already made a routine to go for the fastest plan, he liked a challenge but not on a weekday. He stood up and walked to the one with two empty glasses and apparently starting her third one. She had blonde hair down to her waist, a lean body and was wearing a small and tight white dress.  
\- Hey, Can I buy you a drink?  
\- Won’t be the first one tonight, but who am I to turn down a drink? – said the girl smiling  
\- That’s what I’m talking about – commented Dean while raising his hand making a sign for the bartender for two more drinks – I’m Dean, by the way  
\- Sarah  
\- So, what is beautiful girl like you alone in a bar?  
\- I’m not alone, I’m with you, aren’t I? – said Sarah with a smirk in her lips.  
\- Yes, you are

 

Charlie didn’t understand what had gone wrong. The night had begun great, Dean had approached a pretty girl, she seemed to have similar aura, but then the angel checked her past lives, she had found her soul mate many times, surely she will this life time too. The problem was that when Charlie tried to tell Dean to just back off because she wasn’t the one they were looking for, he appeared to ignore her, she even call him apart for a second and he just said that it was okay.  
It wasn’t okay. The angel stayed the whole night watching on invisible mode, and just left when they walked into the girl’s bedroom. Enough was enough. Charlie was angry and Dean will hear about it.  
As the morning came Charlie stayed at Dean’s living room waiting. She knew him, at least what the angel had researched from him, and he would never stay to have breakfast with a one night stand. Surely enough, not too long after 6, Dean walked in wearing the clothes he had on last night going out.  
\- Oh! Shit! Charlie! – Jumped Dean as he saw the angel – You scared the hell out of me!  
\- Oh, believe me, after this, I will escort you to Hell myself! – shouted back Charlie walking up to him.  
Dean started to walk backwards, trying to stay at a safe distance from the furious celestial being, but obviously the apartment allowed him only so much before his back met a wall.  
\- Hey, calm down! – said Dean against the wall raising his hand in a surrender gesture  
\- Calm down?! – asked Charlie angry – It took me almost a week to convince you to finally “help me”, just to go out and have you do what you do every single weekend!  
\- I was having fun, what’s so wrong with that?  
\- Dean, I need to know if you are serious about this, if you really want to find your soul mate – started to calm down the angel – Heaven wouldn’t have put me in charge of someone that doesn’t want one, even a little, have you thought about that? Maybe you don’t even know you actually want or need one!  
Dean expired loudly and kept his eyes looking down, he knew they had a deal and he had screwed it up, but maybe, just maybe, Charlie was right and he actually needed one of those so called “soul mates”. Heaven should know best, right?  
\- You are right, I messed up, but you should know how I’ve lived until now, this is going to be weird to get used to – explained Dean – believe me, you are taking the fun part of my week  
\- No, Dean! Okay, I’m not here to analyze you but you are seriously lacking stability, and I’m not talking about the structural one, that you so carefully put in your buildings - started patiently the angel – When was the last serous relationship you’ve had?   
Dean kept quiet.  
\- I’m sorry, that was a rhetorical question, of course I know the answer is never – said Charlie rolling her eyes  
\- Hey!  
\- Am I wrong?  
\- …  
\- So?  
\- Okay, okay, I’ll give that one – sighed Dean – so, what now?  
\- Now, you actually listen to me – explained Charlie – I find your soul mate, pass the exam, you live happily ever after and I get my promotion!  
\- Sounds like a fairy tale…   
\- Who do you think invented those?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta!


End file.
